


Tian-Shan & Jian-Xi one shots

by Alligator95



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: 19 Tian, 19 days - Freeform, Drabbles and Sketches, Hope you enjoy, M/M, One Shot Collection, Shorts, first time writing fanfiction, old xian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-08-14 08:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8005951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alligator95/pseuds/Alligator95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty self explanatory. Sad, happy, exciting, boring, depends on the inspiration I had. Mainly Tian-Shan shots at first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tian-Shan

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing fan fiction of any kind, so please bare with the posssible grammar mistakes and weird writing style. The tags (general public and no archive warnings apply) will change with time as I'm likely to write some explicit things in the future.  
> The first two may also be found on my tumblr page.  
> Not very fast updates.

## Mo Guan Shan is waiting for He Tian

## 

#### First scenario

#### 

Guan Shan can view the Golden Gate bridge in the distance as he’s waiting at the entrance, on a bench. They moved to the States because this was the best choice they had. For He Tian.

"I’ve been waiting for half an hour" he sais to the taller man who’s now sitting beside him.

He Tian only smiles back, wearing a long, black winter coat and a beanie. Handsome even now. They both get going through the snow and darkness of the evening, to their rented apartment without saying a word

The air is heavy for both of them. He Tian looks tired. And Guan Shan worries and wonders silently. He worries that his lover will wither even more. It hurts him to see He Tian like this. He looks at him from the corner of his eye and wonders if he’s really able to beat his cancer. It’s a thought that terrifies and gives Guan Shan hope at the same time.

He Tian takes off his beanie to feel the snow flakes falling onto his scalp. Even if he no longer has his hair to keep him warm, he still wants to enjoy it. Since it might be the last time he can.


	2. Tian-Shan

## Guan Shan is waiting for He Tian

## 

#### Scenario 2

#### 

It was cold and he was getting anxious. Why did it take He Tian so long? He even called him right after leaving the office to tell him to get ready. Well, he called him as is he had left work normally, not early. He would have went to get him, but he was too nervous and could have ruined the surprise. That or He Tian would have figured out about it before it was due somehow.  
  
Mo Guan Shan had told his boyfriend months before that he wanted to have a romantic dinner on New Year’s Eve. At a place he’d rented only for the two of them. A public restaurant would have been much cheaper, but you can't put a price on privacy and how good it feels. And all of it was weird, because the dark haired man was usually the one to take initiatives of that sort. And that made Guan Shan even more anxious.  
  
It was He Tian who asked him out, who initiated their first kiss, and the first to say he wanted to be intimate with the other. Not that the feelings weren’t mutual, but Guan Shan knew his face would be the same shade as his hair if he would have been the one to bring that up. He Tian was the the one who suggested moving to LA, so they could be together without being judged.  
  
Guan Shan thought it was unfair. He felt he was being unfair, always the pampered one, the one who receives the attention, and wanted to do something too. To show He Tian just how much he means to him and how much he loves him. As embarrassed as saying such a thing would make him. The man who stole his heart deserved it. They both did.  
  
As Guan Shan looked to his right, there was a dark, all hadow of a man visible at the end of the street.  
He Tian finally arrived.  
  
All there was left for Guan Shan to do was think about the right timing. He figured that would be right before dessert. He subtly checked his pocket for the little box again. Still there. They went inside.  
  
  
After a nice dinner, and as planned, right before dessert, Guan Shan found himself flushed in the cheeks from the confession he started, but with a serious expression. Heart pounding in his chest like it was about to burst. On one knee in front of He Tian, who was sitting on his chair, with awe plastered on his expression. Mo Guan Shan pulls out the small black box, opens it and reveals two white gold rings. He then ends his declaration of love: ‘Will you marry me, He Tian?’  
  
Shocked, ecstatic and on cloud nine wouldn’t even begin to describe the amalgam of feelings the brunette had. ‘Yes, yes, with all my heart, yes!’ he said as he leaned to kiss his soon-to-be husband.


End file.
